


Spine Kiss

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stare directly at me.”</p><p>Another Tumblr kiss prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine Kiss

“Bedelia.” Hannibal’s voice was soft and warm, but distant. Bedelia’s eyes flickered open, adjusting to the darkness of the room, a single, dim light lit in the corner. Hannibal stood in the doorframe of the bathroom connected to their shared master bedroom, staring at her intently. He had pulled on a loose pair of long sleep pants, but Bedelia could still spy the bite marks she had left on his hips.

“What time is it?” She asked sleepily, shifting her legs. The sheets of the bed were hopelessly tangled around her thighs, her naked stomach and chest pressed into the mattress. Bedelia smiled at Hannibal’s dark gaze fixated on her exposed back, trailing down to where the sheets met the backs of her legs.

“Early. Bedelia, can you lay exactly like that for a while?”

Bedelia tucked her cheek into the pillow beneath her head, nodding once. “Why?”

“Because you look absolutely beautiful.” He breathed out, and she watched the muscles of his stomach shift as he took a step towards her. “And I would like to draw you as you are now.”

She didn’t blush, but she hummed happily, settling further into the mattress. “Of course.”

Hannibal smiled as he turned from her, leaving to retrieve his paper and pencils from the study. Thinking to herself, Bedelia removed one of her hands from under the pillow, feeling the curve of her own spine. Hannibal could become entranced with such simple things, and she briefly wondered what on Earth could have captured him about her beyond her mind. Bedelia pinched the skin of her lower back, turning to gaze down at herself. In her self-reflective moments, Bedelia could be quite harsh on herself. She knew she shouldn’t, but with Hannibal it was such a challenge. His affinity for beautiful and fine things ruled his world, and Bedelia found herself at times afraid that she could be discarded for something more glorious.

“What’s wrong?”

Hannibal’s voice startled her, and Bedelia quickly resumed her position, tucking her hand away under the pillow again. She hadn’t even heard him return.

“Nothing,” she smiled as her eyes finally found him in the light, watching her from the foot of the bed.

“I’m not convinced,” he teased, placing his drawing materials down and sitting beside her. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Bedelia shook her head. “No. I was just thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“Wondering.”

Hannibal’s strong hand smoothed down her back, coming to rest in the dip of her spine as he pressed a kiss to her lips. It was insistent, hungry, reassuring. _I love you_ , it might have said, and Bedelia accepted it. Whatever he felt for her, it was genuine. And that was enough to momentarily banish her wandering thoughts.

He pulled away, brushing her hair over her shoulder so that he could fully see her face. “Perfect,” he murmured, gathering pencil and pad in hand as he sat back and studied her. “Stay just like that.”

And she did.

It was incredibly soothing, the sound of graphite scratching on thick paper. Bedelia felt herself relax, her eyes closing as he stared into her gaze, trying to avoid his intensity.

“Don’t.” Her eyes fell back open. “Stare directly at me.”

“It feels strange,” she admitted, her dimples appearing.

“You have no problem staring and glaring at me during the day, Bedelia. Don’t be shy now.”

She fell silent as the sketching resumed.

“I like when you stare at me,” he finally says. “No one else meets my gaze but you. Other people cower, or try to be polite. It’s frustrating, when people you associate with normally refuse to look directly at you. But you never look away. I can stare at you and know that you won’t be ashamed. You will stare right back. It makes you who you are, Bedelia, and that is something I greatly appreciate. You are not a void. You are something stronger and more beautiful.”

Bedelia released a deep breath, pleased with his words. She remained still for him, even as the minutes dragged, even as her body pleaded to stretch.

“There,” he said finally, closing the pad and resting it at his side. “Finished.”

Bedelia was unsure how long she had lay there, but reaching her legs down and arching her back greatly relieved the minor aches. She propped her upper body up on her elbows, moving to roll over, but was stopped by Hannibal’s lips on her back. Startled, she turned her head to watch him as he moved to hover above her, his legs resting on either side of hers.

Reverently, he began trailing kisses from the base of her spine up to her neck, pausing over each vertebrae to whisper something she couldn’t hear. As he reached her ear, kissing behind the shell and smelling her hair, he slipped his hand between her thighs.

Bedelia gasped, pressing against him as she closed her eyes and buried her face into the pillow.

“Bedelia,” he whispered, and she leaned her head up, biting her lip as he moved his fingers against her, but not where she wanted, and far, far, too lightly. “Look at me.”

With a small groan, she unclenched her eyes and turned her head to peer over at him. His head rested on her shoulder blade, eyes staring up at her as he continued to tease her.

Frustrated at his continued restraint, Bedelia narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her teeth and willing, ordering him with her gaze to _stop that and get on with it_.

Hannibal’s gaze broke under hers, and he bowed his head against her to groan against her skin. Finally his fingers began to move, to circle, to trace, to press, to enter, as she wanted. And even as she began to tremble, began to release high-pitched breathes, when his eyes met hers she stared back at him, magnificent and gorgeous in her resolve and intensity.

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispered against her spine, kissing just below her neck, feeling her shake under him as her release washed up and over her. “You are perfect.”

And Bedelia knew his words to be true.


End file.
